Lovesick
by Obob
Summary: Love is in the air when a smooth talking girl named Logan comes to Hogwarts. She can even intimidate Malfoy! RonXOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Logan, mailcall!" my older brother Matt's voice flew up the stairs, jerking me out of my daze. "Something for you."

"Thanks." He handed me the letter and I tore into it. "Crazy bananas! Hogwarts! I'm accepted!" Matt choked on his milk.

"Seriously?" he gasped. "I heard about that school from Pansy. Mind you, I have no idea how she got in. You're really accepted?" I laughed at my brother's amazed face. I handed the letter to him. "Why wasn't I accepted?" he whined. I laughed again.

"Don't worry Matt, I'll protect you." He gave me an odd expression. It looked like a mix between a glare, a laugh, and a great feeling of pride.

"Now, now kids. No teasing in my kitchen." my mom declared as she walked in. Before my mom could say another word, Matt shoved my letter in her face.

"Guess what? Logan got accepted."He waltzed over and gave me a huge hug. "I get to go shopping with her. Can't I mom?"

"Sure." my dad said walking into the kitchen. "What does he want to do?" He then looked around the kitchen, taking in the scene. My mom was standing there, letter in hand, mouth open with huge eyes. My brother strangling me with a huge smile, and me dying; trying to answer dad's question. "What just happened?" my dad asked looking confused. After wriggling out of my brothers grasp, I filled him in. By the time I was done, my mom was out of her trance, and my brother was breathing again.

"Why don't we all go?" my mom suggested. Everyone seemed to like that idea, so wedecided to go to Daigon Alley the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hide me quick!" Matt looked around desperately. "Pansy's here." I smacked him over the head.

"Like anyone would be able to see you behind all those packages." I laughed.

"Maybe being a porter isn't so bad after all." He started to calm down. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to se Pansy.

"Hi!" she smiled. "You're Logan right? Matt's little sister." 'Shit! How'd she find me?' I faked a smile.

"Yep, that's me." She tucked her hair behind her ear. 'How can you stand her Matt?' I thought. 'She's the biggest faker I've ever met!' Just when I thought I'd go insane, the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen walked up. White blonde hair and chips of blue ice for eyes.

"Hey Pansey." he drawled. 'God, he has an angelic voice.' "Who are you talking to?" Pansey giggled repulsively.

"Hey there Draco. This is Logan. Her older brother delivers pizza to our house every night." She was practically oozing off of him. I was begining to realze that he was a bigger fake than Pansey was.

"Who's going to Hogwarts?" his voice was like honey. "Don't tell me they're emitting another mudblood. into the school." he whispered to Pansey. I had no idea what a "mudblood" was, but I knew it probably wasn't good.

"Malfoy you jerk!" Draco was sent flying by the impact of a punch from behind. A girl with soft brown eyes and bushy brown hair smiled at me. "Don't pay any attention to them. " She held out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Hermione. These two," she motioned to the two guys beside her," are Harry and Ron." I liked her. She wasn't a faker like Pansey. I smiled.

"I'm Logan. Nice to meet you." Ron, the guy with red hair looked hard at me.

"Isn't Logan a guy's name?" he asked. Harry who had black hair, glasses, and an awesome lightning bolt scar on his forehead, looked just as confused.

"Yeah, my parents thought that they were going to have a boy, and didn't have any girls names picked out when i was born. Later on they decided that the name actually fit, so they kept it." Hermione turned and glared at the boys, who were laughing.

"Well I think it's a cool name." she told me. I overheard Harry whisper something to Ron.

"I think she's gone off her knocker again." That was enough to make me giggle, but I had to laugh when I heard Ron reply.

"She's always been off her knocker. You just noticed that?" Hermione roled her eyes.

"Come on. You probably still have loads of shopping to do. I'll help you." I smiled at my new found freind. "And don't worry." She grinned at me. "Ron and Harry are pretty cool. They just need to get the 'guy's name' thing out of their heads." We laughed together as we walked down the street.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "Girls." they said simultaniousley.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I hope you liike the fic so far! Oh and, i forgot to mention in the earlier chappies that i do not own Harry Potter. Have fun reading. R&R if you like.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,  
"Logan! Over here!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Hermione.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked her as we headed to the barrier.

"Great!" she replied while waving Ron and Harry over. I laughed when I saw Ron's face. It seemed as though he was saying 'She's here again?' "I wonder who the new defense against the dark arts teacher is?" Hermione pondered. "We never seem to be able to keep one for more than a year."

"With luck, we'll get one that doesn't suck like hell." Harry told her. "Snape, Umbridge, Lockeheart, Quirrel, and a deatheater were all fairly off the dot. We need someone like Lupin again."

"I didn't think Lockeheart was all that bad." Hermione frowned. Ron snickered.

"No, he just had no idea what he was talking about, and erased his own memory." he jeered. I turned to Hermione.

"Was he really that big of a baka?" They all stared at me. "What?" I asked, thoughroly confused.

"What did you just call him?" Harry and Ron questioned together. I tried not to laugh. I had a bad habbit of using random Japanese words without realizing it.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's short, I'm working on getting around a writter's block. chapter six should be up soon. . Stay Happy!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"I'm so happy you're in Gryffindor!" Hermione hugged me. "We're going to have so much fun!" I opened suitcase, and started unpacking.

"Can we play pranks on the boys?" I asked, a mischievous glint dancing in my eyes. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I never thought about that." She pondered. "Might be fun, but not tonight. We need sleep. Good night."

"Good night." I smiled. I knew just what kind of pranks could get the best effect. And I knew just how to do it without them suspecting me. I fell asleep contented, with pictures of surprised faces drifting through my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it kindof took a long time for chapter 5 to come out, its a little longer than the others though, so i hope you enjoy it. Working on chappie 6, but who knows how long it will take for that to get out.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Why do we have double potions first thing?" Ron complained. McGonagall had just handed out the schedules.

"Hey, at least there's no Snape this year!" Harry beamed. I'd hardly seen him this happy since Hermione had punched Malfoy back in Daigon Alley. "Maybe our new teacher will be better." Hermione glanced at Harry suspiciously.

"You don't still have Snape's old book, do you?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"No." Harry told her bluntly. "Slughorn took it back at the end of last year. I wish I still had it though." We trudged down the hallways to the dungeons. Hermione turned to me.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he sees you again!" she giggled. Ron scowled.

"Malfoy never learns." He said. "He's probably already forgotten about yesterday." He was trying not to smile. Hermione nudged me and we smiled. Harry was the first to break the somewhat awkward silence.

"We should go in and meat our new teacher." He offered. "I hope he's not too bad." Ron walked into the room and froze. Following right behind, I ran into him. I peeked over his shoulder, then turned back to Harry.

"You hope He's not too bad?" I whispered quietly. Harry looked confused. I cleared a path for him and he glanced into the room. A deep blush started to form on his cheeks.

"Oops." He murmured. Ron laughed. I smiled, trying to conceal my thoughts. 'So he can laugh after all! I better make sure he does it every once in a while, or he'll forget how.'

"Please find your seats!" the new potions master's voice rang over the din. "I am your new potions master, as you may have noticed. My name is Professor Presea. To start off, does any one have any questions?" Malfoy's hand shot up faster than I thought possible. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I all exchanged surprised glances. "Yes, Malfoy?" Presea called out.

"How old are you?" he asked with a sly grin across his face. Hermione was shocked.

"You don't ask a woman her age!" Hermione yelled at him. Then turning to me, she whispered, "Looks like Ron's not the not the only one with the hott's for someone." We grinned and tried to suppress our giggles. Then, to our surprise, Presea answered.

"I'm 19. Fresh out of school and starting to earn my keep." She informed the slightly blushing Malfoy. "I don't mind if y'all know how old I am. I'm still young."

"Heck yes she is!" I heard Malfoy mutter to Crabbe and Goyle. This was going to be one hell of a long class. Still…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Ron!" Hermione whispered harshly. "What's happening to your hair?" Thoroughly confused, Ron reached up to touch his hair.

"What?" he asked. He obviously didn't know what was going on.

"It's… blue." Harry whispered, wide eyed. Ron looked like he was about to faint. I managed to keep a strait face… but barely.

"Would you four keep it down and try to pay attention, please?" Presea asked.

"You better move on without them Professor. They're too ADD. You'll never get their attention." Malfoy smirked.

"I can only see one reason that you're paying attention Malfoy." I said cooly. "And I don't think it's the lesson either." Malfoy turned a furious shade of red as everyone in the class laughed. Slowly but surely, Ron's hair returned to normal. The weird thing was, Harry's hair was also turning red.

"You didn't!" Hermione whispered in awe. I smiled. We both tried to recompose our faces as the lesson started.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"You snuck out after I was asleep?" Hermione accused me quietly. We were now at lunch, but both guys were right next to us. I nodded.

"I wanted to test my skill." I told her. We both laughed at that, and the guys looked at us like we were crazy. We were, but that's not the point.

"Just make sure you wait for me tonight." She threatened. Then she looked perplexed. "What did you do to their hair anyway?" she asked. I chuckled as I slipped the bottle to her under the table.

"It changes their hair to whatever color they are thinking of at the moment." Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"Brilliant!" she said. My glass was empty when I moved to get a drink. There wasn't a pitcher anywhere to be seen, so I reached across the table and grabbed Ron's glass before he could protest. I drained it then handed it back.

"What was that for?  
Ron asked blushing. Hermione laughed softly at his bright red face. "That was my drink!" He protested. I started laughing, and pretty soon, we were all wiping the tears of laughter from our eyes.

"Ooooh…" Malfoy drawled, popping out of nowhere. "The mudbloods are indirectly kissing. Afraid to get to close?" I cut him off with a hard punch in the stomach.

"What did I tell you about messing with me and my friends?" Malfoy gasped in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he spat, staggering away.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried, his hair changing colors again. "You can steal my drink anytime, if you do that again." I laughed, but Hermione looked scared.

"Guys, he said Logan 'would pay.' I don't think I even want to find out what he meant by that."

"Maybe if I give him enough candy, he'll forget it." I joked. Ron and Harry laughed, but again, Hermione remained serious.

"He meant it guys. Logan, you could get seriously hurt!" I knew Hermione meant good, but she wasn't convincing anyone.

"Look Hermione," I said. "I'm not afraid of Malfoy. Besides, wouldn't you just love to see his face when he finds a bunch of candy claiming to be from me? Can't you just see it? To: Malfoy. From: Your Sworn Enemy, Logan Firel. We'll have to hide a camera somewhere." This time I even got Hermione to laugh. "Malfoy should eventually learn his place." I added gasping for air. "The emphasis is on EVENTUALLY." We all laughed until we felt ready to explode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all my beautiful fans! blows kisses** **Chappie 6 is finally up! yaay! Just to clarify, no, I am not a Hermione Krum fan. I just needed Hermione out of the way for Logan. (Yes I know, that was random) Enjoy the chappie!**

"Thank God, we don't have divination this year!" Ron praised. "Trelawney was a freak." I laughed.

"Sounds like she'd be fun to mess with." I giggled. "Sometimes a Shishou can really be a shishou." Oops. There I go speaking Japanese again. "Shishou means either teacher/ master, or it could also mean hindrance. So a teacher can really be a hindrance." Ron looked thoughtful.

"Hey, that might be helpful." He giggled. He put on a weird face and raised his hand. I decided to play along.

"Yes, Mr. Weasly?" I gave him my best snooty look. He lowered his hand slowly.

"I have a question hindr… I mean teacher." We both cracked up. We were rolling on the floor laughing while Hermione and Harry just stood there chuckling at us.

"They make a good couple." Harry whispered to Hermione. Ron stood up, holding his side. I tried to stand, but slipped and fell flat on my face.

"Klutz." Ron laughed as he reached over to help me up.

"Thanks!" I smiled. I loved being accident prone. It could be very entertaining.

"Oops!" Malfoy snickered when I was suddenly sent flying, landing in Rons arms. "Pardon me." A slap was all it took to shut him up.

"Nice catch, Ron." Hermione laughed. I winked at her, then looked down to see Ron's arm still circling my waist.

"Thanks." He muttered, turning bright red. He suddenly realized he was still holding me and dropped his arm quickly, apparantly hoping that I hadn't noticed. I gave Hermione a secret little pout and she giggled.

"Ron and Harry's hair isn't changing color anymore." She whispered as we started on our way once again.

"It wears off after a little while." I explained.

"Ready for a nap?" Harry inquired as we entered Professor Binn's classroom. We took our seats as the lecture began.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

A fairly loud 'thud' echoed through the slumbering calssroom. Un-fazed, binn continued to lecture. I grabbed the note off the floor and returned to my chair. The others laughed at my gracefullness… or lack there of. I unrolled the note that Hermione had passed me, and read it.

"Do you actually like Ron?" She had written. I gave her an amused smile and wrote my reply.

"Sounds crazy, but yup. I kinda do." I slipped the note back to her. This time I stayed in my chair. She read the note, winked, then went back to trying to find out what Ron was writing.

"Will you stop that?" He hissed at her. He'd been writing furiously for the whole class, making me and Hermione curious. Occasionally, he would hand the paper to Harry, who would write a little, then send it back.

The class finally ended and we all made our way t o the great hall for dinner.

"What were you writing about?" I asked sweetly, coming up beside Ron. He turned bright red before answering.

"Nothing." Was his only reply as his blush deepened. I giggled and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"should we spike his drink with some veritasserum?" Hermione whispered. "Then we'd find out. But then, you'd have to remember not to steal his drink this time." We laughed as we slid onto the bench.

"Not yet." I told her. "Maybe he'll tell us on his own." She snorted, but accepted. "Besides." I added with an evil smirk. "Wouldn't that be better as a nighttime prank?" She grinned back as we dug into our food.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"What prank should we play on the guys tonight?" I asked Hermione as we slipped into our pj's.

"That's a good question." Hermione answered. "We should do something with spiders. Ron's scared to death of them." She laughed and I grinned.

"Would he be afraid of these?" I pulled a bag out of my suitcase. They were a kind of candy made to look (convincingly) like spiders. "We could put a speel on them to make them move, then hide them in his bed." Hermione giggled.

"He'll probably wake up the whole tower." She bit her lip. "Let's do it."

"And hope we don't get caught." I added. "Let's go." I said, girnning. We grabbed the spiders, then ran silently to the guys dorm.

**For those who want to know when the romance part comes in, next chappie. Please r and r. . stay happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all like fluff because there'll be a lot from now on. Starting now, the LoganRon pairing will become more obvious. Enjoy the chapter! (Sorry it took so long to update.)**

"Lumos!" I muttered quietly. A faint glow was emitted from the tip of my wand. Ron looked extremely sexy in the half-light. His orange locks tumbled gracefully around his face, which held a very peaceful expression.

"Dare you to kiss him." Hermione whispered almost silently. She grinned mischievously. "You may not get another chance for a while." She lowered her voice for effect. "Our poor Won-Won is too naïve to make a move on you." I giggled.

"Naïve? I don't think so. He's just to shy." Hermione pouted.

"So you're not going to do it?" We both began laughing. I was not the kind of person to pass up this kind of opportunity.

"Get the spiders ready." I whispered, going over to the bed. "I'm gonna give Ron some good dreams before his heart attack." I winked at her. She smiled, then began to charm one of the spiders so that it would capture a picture of the look on Ron's face when he woke up.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I leaned over and placed my lips against Ron's, giving him a tender kiss. Slipping my tongue between his parted lips, I let my passion ease itself. Well… for the time being, at least.

"Okay." I whispered. "Hand me the spider." Hermione did as I said, and I placed it on his chest, so that it looked him in the face.

"Let's go get a little sleep now." Hermione said. "We don't want to seem suspicious." Popping one of the spiders in my mouth, I followed Hermione out of the slumbering room.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Aloud scream rang throughout the no longer sleeping tower. I winked at Hermione.

"I told you he'd wake the whole tower." She said quietly. Giggling, we joined the mad throng that was pouring out of the room.

"Really, Mr. Weasly. It was just a spider." I heard McGonnagall scold Ron.

"Sorry Professor." He mumbled, then walked over to Harry. They never noticed us standing behind them. Hermione and I looked at each other with a smirk when we heard Ron tell Harry about his dream of me snogging him. "It was weird." He concluded. 'smack'

"Gee thanks." I told him. "You make me feel so loved." Ron flushed dark red.

"N-no… I mean, well… you're my friend… it'd be weird… and… gah!" He stammered. "You know what I mean." I burst out laughing. He looked so embarrassed.

"I was just teasing you. C'mon, I mean, why would I want to make out with you? Not to mean that harshly." I draped my arm around his neck. "We're just buddies."

"That was mean." He muttered, blushing again. "You gave me a heart attack."

"My specialty." I said, bowing. "That's $35 please." I held out my hand. Ron just stared at me. "Just kidding ya!" I said, breaking out into a grin. "For pals, it's free." Ron never noticed when I slipped the note that he'd been writing yesterday out of his pocket.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Are you sure you don't want to use some Veritasserum yet?" Hermione asked at breakfast. "I snitched from Snape's office." I stared at her amazed.

"You actually did that?" I asked, wide eyed. She nodded. Laughing, I told her that we didn't need it. "I got the note from Ron." I said, showing her. Now it was her turn to be amazed.

"How'd you do it?" she inquired. "He was protecting it with his life yesterday." I nodded.

"I slipped it from his pocket while he was still distracted by the spider and the 'dream'".

"Let's see it then." Hermione urged. I unfolded the note, eager to find out what its contents said. I read it silently, then passed it to Hermione. She read it, then leaned over and whispered, "Sounds like he was trying to figure out how to ask you out. Are you gonna answer him?" A smile was tugging at my lips as an idea struck me.

"Yes, but you have to wait to find out how." I told her. She tried to pout, but failed miserably, considering how eager she was to figure out just how I was going to answer to him. I quickly wrote something down, then folded it back up, and put it back into my pocket.

"Are you two going to be in your own little world for the rest of the day?" Ron asked, ending Hermione's and my quiet conversation.

"You two have been in your own world too." Hermione replied. "Would you two like to tell us what you were talking about?" They both shook their heads vigorously. I decided now was the time. I pulled the note back out of my pocket and handed it across the table to Ron.

"I think you lost this." I said coolly.

**Cliffhanger! Ha Ha. Sorry folks, I was having fun and dropped you. Her answering technique will be revealed next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far! **


	8. Chapter 8

**And it's up! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I was in an evil mood. Here you go! r&r .**

I barely managed to keep a strait face, as Ron's eyes grew huge with fear.

"Th-thanks." He stammered. He took the note gingerly, as if it would bite him. I think he was afraid that I'd read it and would reject him. … I take that back. He was afraid that I'd read it and would reject him.

"No problem!" I smiled. He wasn't going to learn my answer until he opened it again. Hermione was staring at me strangely. Her look said, 'There went your chance.' I winked at her. "Just wait." I whispered. By that time, we were already on our way down to the dungeons for potions class.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"You actually read it?" Harry leaned over and asked. We were sitting in potions class, "listening" to Hermione lecture us about the potion we were supposed to be making.

"Yup!" I told him. Ron had been too scared to read the note, so he'd made Harry do it for him. Poor Ron still didn't know that I'd actually answered his question.

"Should I tell Ron it's safe?" Harry questioned. I loved it when they went along with my pranks. Chuckling, I nodded. "Here Ron." Harry handed him the note. He was shaking as he opened it. I watched as his eyes grew wide.

"You… you… I … Bloody Hell!" Ron cried. Turning to Harry, he stuttered, "She… she… you… together… to me… How could you?" Hermione started to look flustered.

"Ron!" The flow of babble coming from Ron's mouth instantly shut off. "If you're going to talk, could you please do it in complete sentences? And could somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"You're all against me!" Ron finally managed to blurt out. Why does he always have such horrible timing?

"Of course they're all against you." Malfoy snickered, appearing behind Ron. "Who would want to be with you?" Ron's face flushed, and he growled.

"Shut it, Malfoy." He actually seemed close to tears. My heart went out to him.

"I do." I told Malfoy coolly. I stood up, and walked around the table until I was behind Ron. Leaning over, I gave him a hug, then gently took the note from his hands, and handed it to Malfoy. "He has friends. More friends than you. The proof is in your hands."

"You were actually serious?" Ron's choked voice came out barely above a whisper. Apparently feeling better, he turned to Malfoy and said, "I have a girlfriend, which is more than you can say."

"Not for long, Weasley." Malfoy snarled. "Mine'll be better quality too." With that, he turned and went to the front of the room.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Hermione looked flustered. "Why was Malfoy over here?" I shrugged.

"Who knows. Does that prat ever need a reason to give us grief?" A thin smile found it's way onto Hermione's face.

"I guess not." She admitted. "So, you answered Ron's question?" I nodded.

"You knew about this too?" Ron cried. "I knew it! You are all against me!" I laughed, and gave Ron a noogie.

"It's because we all love you." I told him. He relaxed a little.

"Hey, hey. Leave me out of this." Harry protested. "That just sounds wrong." We all laughed at that. Who cares if Malfoy gets a girlfriend? My group of friends was invincible.


	9. Chapter 9

**sry it took me so long to update, but it's finally here! you know the disclaimer... do i really have to say it?**

"So you really like me?" Ron had pulled me into an empty classroom when potions was over.

"No, Ron, I don't like you. I don't know when it happened, but I love you." The self-control that Ron had been trying so hard to hold onto suddenly left. The next thing I knew, his lips captured mine, and I was pressed against the wall. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but very tense. A small groan escaped Ron as his lips parted and suddenly all the passions that either of us felt came flying out, filling the room with all their glory. There was no more holding back any longer. My mind became lost in the power of the kiss.

"Wicked." Ron muttered after we finally broke apart for air. He kissed me again, this time a sweet pure kiss. Our lips moved together, sharing love, and sending any fear or worry far away. All that existed now were us and our love for each other.

"We're late!" I cried, pulling away with the revelation. "If we don't get down to lunch fast, Harry and Hermione will kill us!" Ron smiled.

"Then I'll be a very happy dead person." He stole one last kiss as we slipped out of the classroom.

8#8

"Where have you two been?" Hermione scolded when we walked into the Great Hall.

"We were just talking…" Ron Began

"…In the international language." I finished for him. I realized that I had managed to confuse everyone that had heard me speak again when they all turned to me with very confused faces. "In other words, we were snogging." I explained. The blush that captured Ron's cheeks was so cute and sweet.

"Now that we got that settled, you know how Malfoy said he was getting a girlfriend? Well…" Harry looked pointedly behind us. I glanced over my shoulder and almost spit out my drink at the sight.

"That's just sick." Ron commented as malfoy and Presea walked into the room holding hands, speaking the thought that filled all of our heads. The rest of us could just nod in agreement.

**eww... Malfoy, she's too old for you... hope you liked it! r&r plz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update!!! Yay!!!! r&r plz. enjoy!!!**

"Have you seen the announcements in the Common Room yet?" Ginny asked. She, Hermione, and I were talking as we got ready for bed. "We're having a ball for all the three wizarding schools and alumni! Maybe you'll get to see Krum again, Hermione!" I recognized the name from our conversation on the train.

"He's the seeker, right?" I asked. "Was he from one of the other schools?"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. "He's from Durmstrang. Beuxbatons is the other school. Fleur's from there. You better watch out for her. She's part veelah, and Ron… well…" Sh dropped off.

"He's been under her spell." Ginny finished. "He thinks she's hott. Don't worry though, he's not that shallow. He may stare at her some, but his heart's with you!" She giggled, and I had to join.

"I'm not worried. You know he can't resist me!" I struck a pose, and we all fell over giggling.

"I'm beat, guys." Hermione yawned. "Let's go to bed. We can talk more in the morning."

"Good night!" I hugged her and Ginny, then climbed into bed. I fell asleep quikly and dreamed of Ron. (Big surprise there)

"Logan!" Ron waved me over to the table for breakfast. "Did you see the announcements?" He asked, trying not to blush. I decided to make it easy for him.

"Yeah, wanna go with me?" I asked. The blush he was trying to hide got even bigger, making it impossible to hide.

"Sure." He mumbled. He was still so shy… it was cute.

"Kawaii…!" I grinned. Ron's confused expression was the last thing I saw before falling over on top of him. For once I didn't really mind Malfoy's dumb tricks. I decided I should get off of Ron though; he was bright red.

"What does kawaii mean?" Ron questioned as he sat up.

"Cute." Hermione answered for me. "She told me that one."

"You would've thought that would've been obvious." Harry added. I grinned as Ron blushed again.

"You looklike a tomato, Ron." Ginny laughed. Ron blushed again, proving Ginny's point.

"Stop it, guys!" He protseted, trying to keep a straight face. It didn't last long. Pretty soon we were all on the floor laughing.


End file.
